1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to bathtubs and shower-like enclosures, water control fixtures, and bathtub and shower bracketry and the like. More particularly, this invention is directed to an improved bathtub or shower safety device designed to provide a protective enclosure, shield or barrier between a bather and the water faucet and water control apparatus of the bathtub for protecting a bather in a slip or fall while using the bathtub and from hot scalding water, preventing a child bather from gaining access to the water control knob to thereby inappropriately adjust the amount and/or temperature of the water being supplied to the bathtub, and storing bathing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Bathtubs and shower stalls, and faucets and water delivery fixtures are well known. Generally, bathtubs are constructed of cast iron covered with porcelain, painted or gel coated fiberglass, painted metal, or the like. Oftentimes, the bathtub enclosure forms a portion of a shower stall. Shower stalls are generally similarly constructed and have ceramic tiled floors; and fixtures and water delivery fixtures are protruding metal devices.
It is well known that numerous slip and fall accidents occur in these facilities, as they now exist. Although some of the falls are non-injurious, most result in some injury to or at least result in soft tissue injuries that require no medical attention, while others result in more serious injuries and sometimes even in death of the injured person.
There have been numerous attempts to prevent these slip and fall injuries. A primary approach has been to secure a material having a no-slip surface to the bathtub surface. These strips aid in preventing a person from falling when entering the bathtub. Hand railings can also be of assistance.
Even with these devices in place, an occasional slip and fall accident results causing severe injury while entering, transgressing or exiting a bathtub or shower-like enclosure.
Additionally, little children are particularly susceptible to injury while using the bathtub. Oftentimes, the child is provided with play toys in the bathtub and while standing, or otherwise maneuvering to maintain control of a toy, the child may slip. An injury resulting from this slip and fall can be increased by the head of the child falling against the water faucets and like brackets. Further, the child is susceptible to injury from scalding water should the child decide to turn the hot water valve on.
A primary object of this invention is the provision of an impact-absorbing partition or enclosure for use in the bathtub to form a protective barrier or shield between the bather and the water faucet and water delivery control valve hardware, the enclosure being locatable in enclosing relation about the faucet and control valve.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a safety enclosure that can be detachably secured in enclosing relation about the water control valve and delivery faucet.
Desirably, such partition functions as a safety device to protect a bather from injury resulting from an accidental slip and fall.
Further, the locating of such a partition between the water control and delivery bracketry and the bather will protect a bather, particularly a small child, from being scalded by the hot water being introduced into the bathtub.
An additional object of this invention is the provision of an enclosure, which prevents a child from gaining access to the water control valve and changing the amount or temperature of the water being delivered, the temperature of the water thus mixed, and possibly leading to a condition where the water will overflow the bathtub.
Yet another object of this invention is the provision of an enclosure which functions not only as a protective barrier or shield but also as a toy caddy to store toys and other bathing apparatus, which enclosure may be removed from the bathtub and hung on a shower curtain or towel rod thereabove to enable the bathing apparatus in the caddy to be stored therein for later use, the water to drain therefrom, and the apparatus therein to drip-dry.
According to this invention there is provided, in combination, a bathtub or shower-like enclosure having a base and upstanding sidewalls, plumbing extending from one of the sidewalls for delivering water to the tub, and a safety bathing device suitable for use in the bathtub for minimizing injuries to a bather arising from a slip or fall and protecting the bather from scalding water. The safety bathing device is removably positionable in the bathtub proximate to the bracketry and comprises:
a generally U-shaped protective barrier, the barrier including a pair of side walls and a protective wall or shield member extending between the sidewalls,
said sidewalls forming a protective enclosure and being of a predetermined length sufficient to space the protective wall outwardly from the water delivery hardware and said protective wall being of a predetermined height to position the top of the barrier above the bracketry and at about the same height as the sidewall permitting entry into the bathtub, and
the walls of said protective barrier being formed of a suitable material that is resilient, shock absorbing and heat resistant.
According to a preferred embodiment, the protective barrier includes storage means for storing items adapted for use during the bath. In an exemplary form, the storage means comprises a formed mesh net that is removably mountable within the U-shaped enclosure, the mesh net enabling water to circulate therethrough and drain from the barrier when the bath water is emptied from or the barrier stored elsewhere.
Preferably, the U-shaped protective barrier is unitary in construction and lightweight to enable its being lifted, put in place and removed when desired. In an exemplary construction, the protective barrier is of a height extending generally to the height (or rim) of the bathtub sidewalls and the side walls of the barrier are orthogonal to the protective wall to form a U-shaped enclosure shield that is locatable about the bathtub bracketry.
Further and in accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the barrier includes positioning means for positioning the barrier in position adjacent to the water delivery hardware. The positioning means comprises soft no-slip rubber feet or small vacuum cups along the lower end portions of the barrier walls, which engage the base of the bathtub to help locate and/or secure the barrier in place when it is sitting on the base of the bathtub.
Preferably, the protective barrier is comprised of suitable polymeric or plastic materials such as polyurethane, polyethylene, polyamide, polyimide, polypropylene, polycarbonate, and the like. If desired, the outer periphery of the protective barrier could include a water-resistant laminate.
Advantageously, the barrier operates to prevent the sharp edges of the hardware from causing an injury arising from a slip and fall, and blocks an incoming stream of hot water from splashing on a person preparing a bath.
A benefit of using the barrier to block the incoming stream of hot water is that the barrier will confine the water to the area by the faucet thereby enabling the old and new water to mix and the resultant water temperature to be regulated.
A further benefit of locating the barrier about the water faucet is that the barrier will prevent a small child from being able to reach the water faucet and turn it on or off.
A further advantage of the barrier according to this invention is that it can double as a storage container via a mesh or net-like net basket attached to the inside. Items such as baby toys, tub implements, shampoo, soap, etc. can be contained in the basket, and stored after a bath for later use.
Hooks formed into the body of the U-shaped barrier make it simple and easy to store the barrier after use, i.e., hang from a towel rack or from a shower curtain.
The mesh basket allows materials stored therein to be cleaned (e.g., washed as in a shower so as to prevent scum from remaining on the items) and drip-dry with any water from the stored material simply falling vertically downwardly into the bathtub or shower enclosure.
These and other objects, advantages and benefits of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art after considering the following detailed specification in which the preferred embodiment is described in conjunction with the accompanying drawing figures wherein like reference numerals are used.